


Cupid's One Of A Kind Father's Day

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Demi-Gods Verse [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, But Cupid!Bones loves his baby girl, Comeplay, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pon Farr, Poor Jim, Poor Spock, Sex, Voluptas is a bubble-headed idiot, poor humour, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voluptas just wanted to give her father, Cupid, a Father's Day gift.  Jim, and the rest of the crew, get caught in the middle. One shot from the Demi-Gods of the Enterprise Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's One Of A Kind Father's Day

Voluptas giggled to herself as she appeared on the starship her daddy was traveling on. She made herself invisible to humans and went wandering, leaving a trail of confused and suddenly painfully aroused crew members in her wake. Many people would find their berth in other’s beds that night. She didn’t know the layout of the ship, but it didn’t matter.  She saw someone that looked interesting and became visible to him so that she could get some directions.

 

“Hello, I”m looking for Captain Kirk-McCoy. Could you direct me to the bridge?”  She realized,a little too late, that he wasn’t fully human.  Her subtle push of mating pheremones made his eyes dilate and his skin flush green. He grunted twice and broke out into a sweat as she smiled and enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

 

“Down hall. Turbolift up three floors. Bridge. Need Nyota. Alone. Now.” And he was gone. Voluptas smiled and went invisible to humans again as she followed his  vague instructions.  She would have to do some research on his race later; especially if she was able to affect him so much.

 

This was already so much fun!

 

She made her way onto the bridge and stood behind her step-father, rubbing her hands together as she tried to decide how to begin. Suddenly, the turbolift doors behind her “whooshed” open and the funny man who she’d gotten directions from stepped out with a wild look on his face. He marched over towards the beautiful girl with the flawless skin and soulful brown eyes, grabbed her arm and dragged her out the the chair she’d been sitting in, after saying only two words; ones that were unfamiliar to Voluptas’s ears.

 

“Pon Farr.”

 

They vanished into the turbolift and the bridge was left in, what felt to be, a stunned silence.  Voluptas was thrilled.  This would be an even better Father’s Day gift than she ever intended.

 

She nearly threw the pheromone spell at the Captain and watched with glee as his pretty, pale skin flushed red and he stiffened in his chair.  She smiled widely when he leapt from his chair with a strangled sound coming from his throat that sounded like the word “Medbay”.

 

She sat in the beautiful girl’s vacated chair and waited for her next chance.

 

Jim didn’t have any idea what had come over him, but he needed his husband and he needed him yesterday.  His cock was swollen in his pants; walking was agony. Running was even worse, but he had to get to Bones.

 

He practically flew to Medbay, wishing that he had wings like his lover’s true form.  By the time he swept into the Medbay, he was even more flushed and sweaty.  His hair was drenched with sweat as his wild, aroused eyes searched for his husband through the unusually crowded Medbay. Finally, he spotted a familiar dark head of hair at the back of the main room; he rushed towards it, yelling.

 

“Bones I need you!” His voice was strained and he was so preoccupied with his own predicament that he didn’t even notice the stressed look on his Bones’ face.  He rushed up to his husband and dragged him away from the patient he was tending to, ignoring every protest and the way that Bones dug his feet into the floor to avoid being moved.

 

Jim was so horny, so hot for that man, he was afraid he would ravage him in front of every person in the Medbay if they didn’t get to his office that instant.

 

He dragged Bones, Literally kicking and yelling, into his office and shut the door, locking it so that not one person in this quadrant could open it. Then, finally, he ripped his pants off and shoved them down around his ankles.

 

“Bones….” Jim whined pathetically as his red, swollen cock bobbed in the air and dripped pre-come.

 

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor not a massage therapist! You have a random erection in the middle of a work day, take care of it yourself.”  Bones yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest and aimed the “eyebrow of Doom” at Jim.  Normally, it would cow Jim, now it just turned him on even more. He whined as his cock grew impossibly harder, and swelled.

 

“Just...j-just pull up your shirt for me.” Jim demanded shakily, and almost cried when Bones obliged and lifted his shirt so that Jim could see his stomach. Jim saw the defined lines of Bones’s stomach and the trail of dark hairs leading down into his waistband. He gripped his cock and stepped close enough to his husband that he could feel the heat radiating off the other man.

 

Two strokes and Jim was yelling his release and coming all over Bones’ stomach.  He watched, with glassy eyes, as his come striped Bones’s skin.  He should have felt embarrassed, but he felt nothing but intense relief.

 

The eyebrow of doom reappeared as Bones looked down at his stomach dripping with come. This time, it worked to it’s true purpose and Jim felt almost ashamed as he tucked himself away and pulled his drenched undershirt off to wipe his lover’s stomach clean.

 

“I don’t know what happened.”  He said softly, and Bones’s face softened.  He took the ruined shirt from Jim’s hands and finished cleaning himself off before pulling his shirt back down.

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at ya darlin. Next time, though, take care of it yourself, okay? I’m busy down here. Your fool crew is all kinda twitterpated right now.”  Jim snorted at the old-fashioned word and tilted his head up for a kiss, which Bones obliged.  His husband fixed him up, pulling his uniform shirt down over his sweaty skin and turning him around, before patting him on the backside.

 

“Back up to the bridge darlin. I’ll see you later.”  Jim began to walk, feeling the rough material of the shirt rub against his nipples; it was going to be a long afternoon.  He was almost to the door of Medbay when a thought occurred to him and he shouted across the room at his husband and the other Medical Officers.

 

“Oh yeah, by the way, Spock went into Pon Farr.”  The entire place went silent and Doctor M’Benga, the Vulcan specialist, went white before he rushed from the room.  Jim’s skin flushed; he probably shouldn’t have announced that to all of the crew in the Medbay.

 

Voluptas was toying with the adorable little human sitting at the navigation seat.  His big brown eyes, chocolate curls and cute little baby-face were proving to be too tempting for her to resist playing with.  She released her spell and saw him slump into his seat in relief when the Captain marched back onto the bridge, not really looking any worse for wear.  His hair was damp at the roots and he wasn’t wearing his black undershirt, but he looked maddeningly normal.  She pouted.

 

This time when she sent the spell, she made it a little bit stronger.  He began to sweat profusely and, as she moved around the room, she was able to see that his nipples were hard under his shirt. He writhed in his seat, crossing his legs, uncrossing them, sitting on his hip, twisting himself around to get some relief, but she knew he wouldn’t get it. Not until her father was balls-deep inside this lovely man, would Jim find his relief.

 

She perched herself on the control panel next to her little, curly haired cutie and began to blow softly on his ear as the Captain finally had enough and dashed from his chair.  The other adorable boy sitting to her right, the one with the handsome, chiseled features and black hair, turned to her cutie.

 

“Chekov, what is wrong with the captain? Do you think he’s sick or something?”  She curled a lock of hair around her little finger as her cutie tried to respond to his friend.

 

“I do not know, Hikaru. Only I am feelink a little under ze weazer myself.”  He forced out from his pouty lips.  Voluptas decided she had to figure out where this one was from; she needed more of his type.

 

Jim dashed into his ready room and pulled his cock out from his pants as he stared at it accusingly.  It bobbed, swollen and red once more, and said nothing as he shouted at it.

 

“What is wrong with you? I just came! I haven’t gotten random hardons like this since I was 15! C’mon!” He sighed as his cock refused to answer his questions.  He flopped into the chair behind his desk and took himself in hand.  He couldn’t go back to Bones; not now.

 

He tossed his head back and stared at the ceiling as he stroked. And stroked. And stroked. It felt good, but there was no build up to climax. He was getting harder and harder, leaking precome but he couldn’t come. He began to panic.  He stood up and stripped off his clothes, taking care to rub his nipples the way that he liked.

 

Still nothing.

 

Frantically, Jim scrabbled for the drawer on his desk where he kept his emergency lube, from back in the day when he and Bones had just been married and couldn’t stay away from each other for more than an hour.  He covered his fingers  in the slippery substance and hoisted his knee up on his desk to open himself up.

 

Reaching back, he rubbed his hole, teasing the tight pucker a little before wiggling his fingertip in. His arousal ratcheted up, but not towards release.  He slid his middle finger inside as far as he could, and gently rubbed at his prostate.

 

Still nothing.

 

He bent over and put his head on the desk next to his knee and frantically fucked himself onto his fingers. Precome dripped onto his desktop as he sobbed for relief, but none was forthcoming.  He shuffled across his desk, still fucking his fingers, until he could hit the intercom button with his elbow.  His wrecked voice rang out.

 

“Doctor McCoy, you are needed in the Captain’s ready room.”  He waited for a response from his husband, hoping his loving, wonderful, sexy man would join him.  He needed it. Needed him.

 

“Captain, we are a little busy here right now. Is it an emergency?”  Jim thought for a moment, about how angry his husband would be if he called it an emergency and the man showed up to see him like this.  Jim shifted his fingers inside of himself and closed his eyes, breathing in and out and releasing his glamour.

 

“Indeed, Doctor McCoy, it is an emergency of mythological proportions.”  His voice was deeper in his true form, and they’d created a few code-words to share when true forms were needed.  Doctor McCoy might be angry at Jim’s emergency but Cupid would be overjoyed to help Audr with his.

 

“On my way Captain.”  Jim felt tears begin to flow down his face at the thought that relief was on the way.  He brought his free hand up to tweak at his nipples as he fucked his fingers.

 

After what felt like an eternity to Jim, the door to the ready room opened and closed quickly and Cupid stood in front of the doorway in all his glory.  Jim lifted his heavy head from the desktop to see his shining, gorgeous husband.

 

“I need you. I need you so much.”  He gasped out, even as his fingers kept working.  Cupid’s eyes were wide as he beheld his beloved in painful arousal. He waved a hand at himself and vanished his clothes as he walked over towards Jim contorted over the desk.

 

“I got you baby.”  He husked as he came around behind Jim and smoothed a hand down Jim’s sweaty back.  He pulled Jim’s fingers from his own ass and sucked them into his mouth, licking off the flavoured lube until all he could taste was Jim’s skin.

 

“Need...fuck, please..I need you. Fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme.”  Jim groaned as his fingers were fellated by Cupid’s sinful mouth.  He whimpered when his fingers were released with a final flick of the tongue against the tips.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you baby.  My sexy darlin.”  Cupid groaned as he took his cock in hand and pressed the tip against Jim’s lubed and pulsing hole.  He pressed forward slowly, both of them groaning as the head popped into Jim’s willing ass.

 

Once the flared head of his cock was inside Jim, Cupid pulled his sweaty husband up off the desk until his chest was pressed against Jim’s back.  Then he sat down in the chair, letting gravity press his cock all the way into Jim’s body.

 

Cupid pressed his lips into the hair behind Jim’s ear and whispered to him, “C’mon my sexy darlin, you ride it now. I’m here.”  Jim trembled as he lifted himself up and down on the huge cock inside of him, finally feeling relief.

 

Cupid reached around Jim and one hand plucked at his nipples while the other went skidding down Jim’s stomach to roll his balls and lightly trace the veins on Jim’s cock.  He pressed kisses into the back of Jim’s head as Jim fucked himself onto his cock.

 

“C’mon baby. You’re so hard for me. It is all for me, right?  Look at your pretty cock, all tall and proud and flushed.  You like the way I feel inside of you? Is my cock hitting all the right spots? You want me to stroke your pretty cock? It looks like it needs my hand around it. Look down baby, that’s it. Look at you cock, all red and dripping. Looks so good.”  

 

Jim groaned, halting his movements for a second so that he could grab Cupid’s hand and bring it to his mouth and cover it in saliva.  Cupid laughed and pressed his hips up, making his cockhead nudge Jim’s prostate and Jim was seeing stars.

 

“Good boy, baby. It’s all wet now, can I wrap it around your pretty cock? Yeah, I’m gonna wrap it around your pretty cock. Fuck darlin, you go back to bouncing on my cock now, okay, and I’ll take care of you.”  Cupid felt Jim’s ass clenching around him as he stroked Jim’s cock, hard but slow just the way he liked it.

 

Jim began to shout wordlessly as he felt his climax come to him at last. He forced his eyes open to watch Cupid’s hand on his cock as it began to spurt over his husband’s legendary hands. He loved to see that.  He watched as he came all over Cupid’s hand and himself, the first spurt reaching almost all the way to his downward-tilted chin. His ass tightened around his husband’s hard cock and he felt more than heard the groan from Cupid.

 

“That’s my darlin. Come baby, come all over me.”  Jim’s body tightened even further and he felt the first pulse from the cock still lodged in his ass. He could feel Cupid begin to come as his body locked up in an arch and Cupid panted into the back of his head.

 

When Jim was finally able to take another breath, Cupid was chuckling slightly.  He felt kissed pressed into the back of his neck and his sweaty shoulders as he pushed himself up with trembling arms and allowed Cupid’s softening cock to slip out of him.

 

“I dunno what got into you, but damn I didn’t know how much I needed that.”  Cupid sighed as he stood up behind Jim and pressed him down so that his face was on the desk again and his ass was in the air.  Jim felt his husband press kisses down his spine until he reached the swell of JIm’s ass and all of the breath left Jim’s body in a rush.

 

Cupid pulled JIm’s sticky cheeks apart as he went to his knees and watched his own come drip from Jim’s ass.  He licked his lips and dove in, curling his tongue against the abused flesh.   He licked, he kissed, he sucked the come out of Jim’s body, loving their mingled tastes on his tongue.  Cupid rolled his tongue and slipped it into Jim’s still gaping hole, chuckling to himself at Jim’s howls of pleasure.

 

When he was finished he rose to his feet and wiped a hand across his face before giving Jim’s ample butt a loving pat and heading into the private washroom and leaving Jim a trembling wreck on his desk. Cupid brushed his teeth and washed his face as he reapplied his glamour and was Doctor McCoy once more.  Jim hadn’t moved when he reemerged.

 

Cupid gently helped his ruined husband up and brought him into the washroom to clean him up and get him dressed again. Once Jim was primped, polished and clothed once more, Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk emerged from the ready room and headed onto the bridge.

 

As soon as they stepped onto the bridge, Bones stiffened and froze. Jim could feel the mingled anger and joy radiating off him.  Jim turned to look around the bridge and nearly fainted in shock when Voluptas suddenly appeared, sitting on the Nav console with a lock of Chekov’s hair wrapped around her fingers.

 

“Happy Father’s Day, daddy. Did you like my gift to you?” She grinned impishly as she got up and walked towards them. Jim was confused as to why no one could see or hear her, but he figured it must be another “God Thing” that he hadn’t learned yet.

 

Without so much as as a parting glance, Bones and Voluptas were gone from the bridge and Jim, satisfied in a way that he hadn’t been in months, settled into his chair to watch the stars fly by.

 

In the Captain’s quarters, Cupid was yelling so much that Voluptas thought he was going to hurt himself.  “Irresponsible” this and “harmful” that, she rolled her eyes at him before she thought about it.  Her father went silent and still.

 

“Look, daddy, I just wanted to give you something for father’s day. I know how quickly after marriage life can get in the way of lust. I thought you would appreciate it!”  Cupid opened his mouth to yell again, but stopped at the look on his baby girl’s face.

 

“You know what my baby girl, it’s a great gift. Thank you. Next time, though, try to show up when Jimmy and I are alone, instead of wreaking havoc on the ship, okay honey bunny?”  Voluptas smiled and rushed forward to wrap her shapely arms around her daddy’s neck.

 

“Okay daddy. I just missed you.”  

 

Cupid smiled into his daughter’s hair and held her tight.  He’d missed her too.

 

Nine months later, when the Enterprise was out of cribs already and was still expecting another fifteen new babies, Doctor McCoy thought that maybe he should banish his family from ever visiting again. Chapel rushed into his office to announce that three new crew members had gone into labour in the last ten minutes.

 

McCoy pushed his weary body out from behind his desk and stood, feeling his vertebrae pop.  He sent a quick curse up to his giggly, wonderful, beautiful, stupid baby girl before heading out to deliver more babies.

 

Hopefully these ones wouldn’t bite.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Readithoney was trying to keep me awake last night so that I could make it to the end of my work shift at 3am when she gifted me with this plot bunny. All praise and hate should be directed towards her. Personally, I freaking love it and I hope that you do too!!!
> 
> Forgive all errors, as my usual Beta is too busy today for me to bother her with this when I had to share it with all of you.


End file.
